prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 11, 1999 WWE Heat results
The April 11, 1999 Edition of Heat was a live Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at Michigan State University in East Lansing, Michigan. Recap The show opens with the new tag team champions X-Pac and Kane. X-Pac says that they are out there because Jeff Jarrett and Owen Hart have been whining for the past week since they lost the tag titles to them. X-Pac says he's ready to prove it wasn't a fluke by challenging them tonight. This brings out Jarrett and Hart and Debra. They insist that they weren't ready and they accept the challenge. This brings out the New Age Outlaws. Billy Gunn says that they are the true number one contenders for the tag titles. X-Pac decides to make tonight's match a 3-way for the tag titles. Everyone leaves, happy with the match-up. Ken Shamrock is shown tearing up the backstage area. Lucas waits outside The Rock's door. Ken Shamrock destroyed Midian in a singles match. After the match, he continues the anklelock and demands that Midian tell him where Ryan Shamrock is. When referees run out to break the hold, Shamrock attacks them (giving a belly-to-belly suplex to Jimmy Korderas), then thrashes the surrounding ring area. He then grabs a microphone and challenges Undertaker to be there on tomorrow night's RAW in Detroit. He tells "Mark" that he is willing to die for his sister. X-Pac hypes up Kane and tells him that they need to act like a team. Lucas interviews the Rock and asks what he's going to do with Steve Austin's belt. The Rock says that he doesn't know why Austin wants such an ugly belt back, he'd redesign it with a Brahma Bull. The Rock promises that at Backlash he's going to win the belt properly. Mankind pushes a cake dedicated to Mr. Socko backstage. Jim Ross is in the ring. He announces that he will be doing play-by-play at ringside starting tomorrow at RAW. But tonight he brings out Mankind. He says that the cake shouldn't say "birthday" and instead should say "birthplace". Also he congratulates Al Snow for winning the endorsement of Laz-E-Boy which he considered strange since Snow doesn't usually sell chairs. After Mankind leads a song of "Happy Birthplace", he states that he is going to go into seclusion inside a boiler room for two weeks after which he will invite and defeated the Big Show. He then celebrates by tossing pieces of cake into the crowd. Backstage, The Rock is walking with Shane McMahon at his side. Also backstage Debra, Jarrett, and Hart talk amongst themselves. The Rock defeated D-Lo Brown in a singles match as Shane McMahon sat on commentary and promised that a new era would dawn on the following Raw. Backstage, Jesse James is trying to read "Memoirs of a Geisha", but Billy Gunn interrupts him and tells him not to have a soft spot for X-Pac. Business is business. Droz faced Big Bossman in a rematch from two weks ago after Bossman ripped out his nose ring. About a minute into the match, an unnamed man jumped out of the crowd and attacked Bossman just as Bossman was pulling on Droz's ear piercings. Droz and the mystery man beat down Bossman until Test makes the save, then leave through the crowd. Backstage, the New Age Outlaws walk. Elsewhere Debra, Jarrett, & Hart walk. Also elsewhere, X-Pac and Kane walk separately. X-Pac and Kane managed to retain their titles in the 3-way tag team main event after a quick pin. Afterwards, Gunn and James congratulated X-Pac. Triple H and Chyna stood in the entraceway and watched the match but didn't interfere. Results ; ; *'Singles Match:' Ken Shamrock defeated Midian (2:24) ** Shamrock made Midian submit to an anklelock. *'Singles Match:' The Rock (w/ Shane McMahon) defeated D-Lo Brown (w/ Ivory) (2:35) ** Rock defeated Brown after the Corporate Elbow. *'Singles Match:' Big Bossman defeated Droz ** Droz was disqualified after a mystery man attacked Bossman. *'Triangle WWF World Tag Team Title Match:' Kane & X-Pac © defeated Jeff Jarrett & Owen Hart (w/ Debra) and The New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn & Jesse James) (2:03) ** X-Pac defeated Gunn after the X-Factor. Commentators *Kevin Kelly *Michael Cole *Shane McMahon Image gallery vlcsnap-2012-04-17-15h34m46s43.png|Lucas waits to interview The Rock vlcsnap-2012-04-25-11h42m20s158.png|Prince Albert makes his WWF debut vlcsnap-2012-04-17-16h04m11s44.png|Mankind celebrates Mr. Socko's birthday External links * Heat #37 * ProFightDB.com * Heat #37 on WWE Network Category:1999 television events